Problem: For some constants $a$ and $c,$
\[\begin{pmatrix} a \\ -1 \\ c \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ 3 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -11 \\ -16 \\ 25 \end{pmatrix}.\]Enter the ordered pair $(a,c).$
Explanation: We have that
\[\begin{pmatrix} a \\ -1 \\ c \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ 3 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -3c - 5 \\ -5a + 7c \\ 3a + 7 \end{pmatrix}.\]Comparing entries, we get $-3c - 5 = -11,$ $-5a + 7c = -16,$ and $3a + 7 = 25.$  Solving, we find $(a,c) = \boxed{(6,2)}.$